The present invention relates generally to pressure-sensitive adhesives useful, for example, for application to the skin, such as in the field of transdermal drug delivery. Methods of making the pressure-sensitive adhesives, compositions comprising them, and methods of making and using them also are provided.
Pressure-sensitive adhesives (PSAs) used for application to the skin are designed to satisfy often competing criteria, including criteria related to desired adhesion properties, cohesion properties, and wear properties, as well as being compatible with skin and non-irritating. PSAs used in transdermal drug delivery systems, such as transdermal patches, also may be designed to satisfy additional criteria, such as compatibility with the drug(s) and other components present in the transdermal drug delivery systems, e.g., such PSAs may be designed to solubilize the drug(s) while exhibiting good drug flux, and not be reactive with the drug(s) and other components.
PSAs suitable for use in transdermal drug delivery systems are known. Nevertheless, there remains a need for PSAs that exhibit strong bonding characteristics.